Prima Lily
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: In which Lily tries a stupid idea from Marlene to hint to James Potter something... L/J


A/N: Yeah...this came randomly from somewhere in the depths of my awkward mind...I can't bother to re-edit it tomorrow. I just want to get this out because I'm bored and I having nothing else to do because my life sucks and I don't even have one...

Disclaimer: I don't own :'(

* * *

><p><strong>"Prima Lily"<strong>

**by: PhantomPotterGirl**

* * *

><p>Broken.<p>

Of all excuses that Lily Evans, the brightest witch of her age, could have considered, she chose broken.

_Broken._

It wasn't a very well thought out plan; she realized moments after when all events were conspiring. It was far too late to take them back. So she was forced to stand by her story, foolishly hoping that her complete lack of complexity wouldn't bite back at her in the butt. That—and for once her counterpart would _just_ believe her this one time.

"Broken?"

"Yes."

"You think that it's broken."

"Yes."

"And if you don't mind me asking—why didn't Marlene bring this to me herself?"

Lily Evans hated lies. She hated it even more when she was forced to tell lies—lies were what she especially lacked in skill. Even more so than her transfiguration abilities, they weren't exactly atrocious, but the student body knew more than to stay near her with a wand in her hand.

"She's busy." She blurted out.

"Busy? Doing what?"

"...things."

"Okay," a brow rose at this, "what kind of 'things'?"

"Girl...things."

A pause, his confusion intensified.

"O-kay...but practice was two hours ago. How could this be broken?"

Another thing Lily Evans hated, even more than lying, was being wriggled _out from_ a lie. _Especially_ when she was honestly trying her hardest _not _to be caught in the act.

"She dropped it."

His brow reached heights beyond human ability at this point.

"She...dropped it?"

Lily shook her head vigorously. Unable to bring herself to speak, she was too afraid she's say something even more stupid—although it was difficult to believe that when she's already spoken without thinking.

"And—she told you to give this to me?"

"No."

"No?"

"I thought that I would."

He paused, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you think of giving this to me?"

"Well I thought that since you _are _the Quidditch Captain and you know stuff about Quidditch that you would, y'know...fix it."

His sceptical tone never left his voice, "You think that I could fix it?"

Another pause, one which Lily was too impatient and her embarrassment was catching up on her.

She huffed, "Well if you're not going to even _try _than I'd rather discuss this with someone who _knows _what they're doing!"

He realized she had offended her, and backed up slowly "No, no, no, no, no. I was just curious. I want to fix it—really."

"Well it's too late for that now, Potter. Give it back."

"C'mon Evans. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"My feelings are perfectly fine, thank you very much and I would very much appreciate it if you would kindly give back Marlene's broom please." She retorted.

"No really Evans, I want to try!"

"No!"

"Why not? You were so _enthusiastic _for my agreement on this!"

"I was _not_."

"You can't lie to me Evans—I've been your stalker for five years, remember? I know when you're lying."

She looked confused, and mildly irritated—but there was something foreign in her eyes. Something James Potter didn't understand—at least, not at that moment.

"Potter!"

"Evans!"

She scowled and turned a pretty light colour. "C'mon Potter. Give it back—Marlene's coming back soon."

"If she's coming back soon than why didn't you just wait till she got back to bring this to me? You didn't have to go through the trouble yourself. In fact—why do you care at all? I thought you hated Quidditch, and me."

"Not _hate _Potter, just dislike. There's a difference."

"Which are you talking about?"

"Quidditch."

"So you're saying you hate me?"

"I never said anything. Stop putting words in my mouth Potter."

"Than what _do _you think of me then, if you don't hate me?"

She blew an irritated sigh, "You're tolerable! Satisfied?"

He grinned, "Not quite. You didn't answer the rest of my question."

"And _what _would that be, O Mighty One?"

"Why bother yourself with this if you hate Quidditch."

"Are your ears blocked, Potter? Didn't I just say I _disliked _the game?"

"Do enlighten me."

Lily was positively steaming, "Dislike: in which I don't encourage myself into the game—but would sacrifice a little for a friend."

"So this is what you're doing? Sacrificing for a friend?"

She nodded.

"This 'sacrificing for a friend' act you've somehow believe you are acting upon—how _far_ are you willing to go?"

Her anger melted a bit, but suspicion rose, "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "No reason. Just curious."

"Uhuh..."

There was a silence once more.

"Potter..."

"Hm?"

She nodded towards the broom and held out her hand, "The broom, please?"

He pretended to think for a moment. Then shook his head.

"Nah."

"Hey! _Potter! POTTER! Get back here!_"

He was running; a grin was madly stretched across his face and he had Marlene Rook's broom in his hand. Lily chased him out of the Portrait hole, past confused looking Gryffindors along the way. He was laughing free-fully, and she was red-faced, screaming with increasing anger.

"_Potter! GET BACK HERE."_

"Run! Run! As fast as you can! You can't catch me Evans, I'm the Quidditch man!" he cackled.

Completely disregarding the question of why James Potter even _knew _the tune of the old "Gingerbread Man" muggle fairytale song—and his horrid attempt of a joke, Lily Evans was _far_ from the pleading mood she was in a few short moments ago.

"_Potter! _Potter!"

His head turned to the side; and she saw that up-turned curvaceous snarky grin of his which turned heads, on his lips. His eyes glittering with mischief, "C'mon Evans! You can do better than that!"

"Potter! That's not my broom!" she shouted.

"I know that Evans!"

"Then give it back!"

"No!"

She gritted her teeth. They were running past the Great Hall, into the courtyard now, their chase attracting the attention of most of the population at Hogwarts; most of which have already started running after them—wanting not miss the next exciting piece of juicy gossip to spread across school.

"Potter! Stop running! Give that broom back!"

"If you're in such a '_sacrificing_' mood Evans, let's see how far you're determined to get this broom back!" he shouted gleefully.

_Oh it was so __**on**__, _Lily Evans vowed.

* * *

><p>It was past midday, when they stopped.<p>

They somehow managed to chase one another to the grounds, just a few metres away from Hagrid's cabin. Lily set herself on the ground, her back touching the cold stone while James completely disregarded the building, and fell onto the grass, panting loudly.

The crowd which was chasing the two at the beginning gave up halfway through the chase. Why try to see the gossip when you'll hear the rest the next morning?

The first few moments were just the two Heads breathing loudly and trying to calm their racing hearts, but sooner or later one of the two would speak.

That 'one' happened to be Lily.

"Happy...now?" she coughed. "You've tired me _and _yourself. And what did you...even get...out of this?"

She set herself off into a coughing fit. James, looked concerned, but didn't move from the floor. He was far too tired. That and he wasn't sure if she would gut him if he got close.

"It was fun." Was his answer.

She gave him an evil eye. "Fun? This was your idea of _fun_?" she coughed even more.

He looked at her from the ground. "Yeah."

"You—suck. And _don't _you dare turn it into one of your sick innuendoes."

"Awwww..."

They lapsed in silence. That was until Lily remembered how this ordeal happened in the first place.

"Now will you _please _give me that broom back?"

"Oh. This thing?" James lifted the broom with his hand, as if he just remembered that it was there. "Yeah—take it." He threw it at her feet.

Lily eyed the broom suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you giving it up so easily?"

"Um...do you _want_ to chase me all over the castle again?"

"No! I mean...why are giving it up so easily _now_, when you weren't so keen on it earlier?"

"Oh...that."

Then something weird happened. James Potter started grinning—_grinning. _He was grinning a_s_ if he was told he was the best Quidditch player in all history, of all time; for reasons Lily couldn't fathom. In fact, his constant grinning was scaring her. It was one of those grins him and the rest of his misfit friends wore when they were about to set Exploding Snap cards in your pants.

And boy; was Lily Evans scared of being on the receiving end of it.

"Why...are you smiling?" she asked warily, not wanting to tick him off.

His grin intensified. But he didn't answer her. He only picked himself off of the ground, and walked towards the bridge which lead back to the school. But before he disappeared completely, he leaned over to the side, his eyes sparkling.

"Next time you want to get my attention, Evans—just ask."

He left her there, tomato red with Marlene Rook's broom at her feet, mocking her.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo...how was it?

_PhantomPotterGirl_


End file.
